


Horror Movie Kidnapping

by Colacherricola



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A hint of Sterek, Horror movie references, Kidnapping, Kira - Freeform, Malia - Freeform, Scott - Freeform, Stiles, Supernatural References, derek - Freeform, lydia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colacherricola/pseuds/Colacherricola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack is kidnapped again and Stiles is sick of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror Movie Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I honestly don't know how I came up with this idea, it just popped into my head and I rolled with it. The first draft was a POV of an original character I made up, but this version is in the POV of Stiles. There a teeny, tiny hint of Sterek but if you blink I think you might miss it.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it! Feel free to comment on any inaccuracies with the characters or pronouns since the OC was a girl. Please review and tell me what you think! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

 

Of course we had been kidnapped, _all_ of us had been kidnapped, of course we had. I mean why not? It’s not like our lives weren’t hard enough. It’s not like we were constantly trying to keep Beacon Hills out of harm’s way or anything, right? Oh, wait… But were we ever thanked for that? No, of course we weren’t. Mostly because no one really had any idea that they were even in danger let alone that we were the ones saving them, and the ones that did know kidnapped us. Why? Okay, so there is that small detail that _some_ of us might be supernatural creatures… pssh details. But then there were the humans in our group and you might asked yourself “Why are they kidnapping humans” and the answer would be that hunters think that humans that run with supernatural creatures were just as bad as the supernatural creatures, but the humans were just the weak spots. I know the hunter’s morals are a little confusing but who am I to judge? I’m just a defenseless, little human, right?

“Derek Hale it seems that you’ve ended up in the same situation once again,” the small, Mexican woman started talking as soon as she had seen Derek start to come around.

I don’t remember exactly what happened, we had all been chasing something and then we were all here, I’m guessing it was a trap. Surprise, surprise. I had been the first one to wake up, and I’ve been pretending to be unconscious for hours, which is harder than it sounds. I really need to use the bathroom. But other than that so far so good.

I could more sense than see Derek wake up enough to come to the full realization of what the woman had said. Chains rattled as he tugged against them, no use but good try Derek. The woman laughed, “You should know by now that you aren’t getting out of those chains.”

Yeah, no shit lady. But whatever, if Derek was awake it was okay for the rest of us to start waking up. I took a deep inhale of breath and let it out. I slowly open my eyes, squinted at the light, and groaned. It was pretty convincing if I do say so myself. Now it was time to play.

“Ah, yes the boy that runs with the wolves,” she said with a smile as she walked towards me. “Glad to see the drugs we gave you didn’t keep you out for too long. Just in time to give Derek some motivation.”

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, really lady? You sound like a villain out of some crap TV show, tone it down. But drugs, that explains a lot. I could hear some intakes of breath around me and knew that the others were beginning to wake up too. To my surprise Derek tugged harder against the chains as if to try to stop the hunter from advancing towards me. The hunter smiled at that and moved closer to me. I started breathing faster to get my heart rate up, no one would be able to say my heart beat gave anything away, and I started struggling against my restraints.

“What?!” I squeaked.

She laughed again, I’m not sure if she really found something funny or if she was really just that demented, but her level of dementia was not really any part of my business. She made her way over to the table in the middle of the room, and began talking again. Yes, torture, details, supernatural secrets, fun. Sounds like a hunter. While she went on explaining I took survey of the room. On the table there was something that looked like a car battery, maybe, regardless I’m sure it was going to be used to electrocute people. There were also several sharp objects for more methods of physical torture. I preferred psychological torture myself, but to each their own. Different strokes and all. She also had five other hunters with guns in the room to keep an eye on things. Backup so to say, in case she needed it, although she was probably confident that she wouldn’t. You know what people say about overconfidence.

Now that everyone was awake and had stopped struggling. It was time to get the party started, okay so those are not the words she used, but the message was the same. She shocked Derek and Scott a couple times. Now Derek was trying to kill her with his eyebrows and Scott was standing (hanging) strong but he looked like a kicked puppy. Lydia said nothing but her jaw was clenched. Kira was shouting at the woman. I was being my wonderfully sarcastic self, which may or may not have got mw backhanded in the face. And by “may or may not have” I mean the bruise was already forming under my left eye. Malia who was the next one in line to get shocked if Derek and Scott didn’t say anything, just growled. You tell them werecoyote, good girl. Everyone has said their bit, so I guess it’s my turn again.

“Please!” I begged when the lady moved her hand towards the closer to the car battery. “Please don’t hurt them anymore.” She put her hand down at her side and started walking over to me. I am proud to say I even conjured up a few tears. On her way over to me she grabbed a knife, and the others started shouting out me not to give in. Gee thanks guys, way to show some confidence after all we’ve been through.

“So the boy doesn’t have a stomach for torture,” the lady all but sang. The hunter moved closer and ran the knife over my cheek when she reached me, it didn’t break the skin but it was meant to scare me more than anything. “Do you have information for us little boy?” she spat.

Really? Little boy? Really? I sure as hell don’t have information for you if you’re going to be rude. I swear some people just have no manners. Regardless, I turned my head to the side and whimpered, “Please just let us go, we didn’t do anything.”

The lady smirked, “You didn’t do anything?” She pointed to where she had the werewolves (and werecoyote) grouped together. “They did something by just existing! And you” she pointing the knife right at my nose, “knew what they were and still you became friends with them!” She was shouting now, apparently I hit a nerve.

I squeezed my eyes closed tight, “Please,” I cried.

“Shut up,” the lady spat at me.

She moved away from and headed back over to the table. Finally, man, had she ever brushed her teeth? I waited until she had made it back over to the car battery before I spoke again.

“Please, if you just let us go, we’ll forget this ever happened!”

The hunter cackled along with a few members of her back up, “You’ll forget this ever happened? You’ll let us go?”

Ugh, this was getting boring. I cracked my neck best I could while I was chained. And dropped the whole crying thing. My face changed so fast that even my friends were giving me a worried looks. “Yes, we’ll let you go. No questions asked, no looking for you.”

“You’re not exactly in a position to go making deals,” she smirked.

I put my used cars sale’s man voice, “But hurry because this deal only lasts for 5 seconds!”

The hunters laughed.

“1.”

“What are you—”

“2.”

“Going to do?”

“3.”

“You’re just a—” 

 “4.”

“Defenseless, little—”

“5.”

“Human.”

I threw my head back and laughed, “You’re a pathetic excuse for a hunter.” The wall that we were chained to and the table with all the torture instruments started to shake. “If you think, for one second,” the lights started to flicker, “That I’m—” I looked directly at the lady hunter and smiled, “Human.” The lights went out.

There was a collective gasp from everyone in the room that was pretty hilarious. Okay, granted I hadn’t told any of my friends that I wasn’t exactly human. But they never asked either. Really this is not completely my fault. The woman started shouting at the other hunters in Spanish. Something about getting the lights back on.

I let the lights flicker to give a strobe light like effect as I advanced towards the woman, who picked up a knife. She could try to fool me but I could hear her heart beat pick up a notch. Then the lights went out again. It was pitch black and I had to keep myself laughing so that I wouldn’t give away my position. You see, I had been walked straight for the lady and now… The lights came back on, “Boo.” The lady whirled around and tried to slice me but I just laughed and turned the lights out again.

The woman started scream at the other hunters to _do_ something, to use those guns and shoot us. Us. Oh hell no lady, you’re not shooting my friends. The hunters started blindly shooting in the dark towards where everyone was chained up.

The lights flickered so that I could show that my friends were fine, still chained but fine. “Did you really think that was going to work?” I called.

The lady was outraged, “What are you?” she demanded.

“You don’t know what I am?” I taunted. “Well, lady, that makes two of us.” I started walking around in a circle around the woman as I let the lights flicker on and off, giving me a slow motion effect. I pouted as I walked by her, “Are you afraid of horror movies?” She laughed at me. “You think that’s funny, but you know what? I’ve always been afraid of horror movies.”

The woman laughed again, “You’re kidding me.”

I put a hand over my heart as I continued to walk, “I’m not kidding you. Can you imagine watching those movies and realizing that-that you can—” I stopped and looked directly at her and smirked, “Make those things come to life?” The lights went out.

The lady’s smile finally fell off her face, “You can’t,” she said into the darkness.

The light flicker just on me, “Oh, but I can.”

The light went out again. This time when it came on it only illuminated one of the backup hunters. All eyes were directed at him, “Have you seen the _Poltergeist_ commercial?” The man fell onto his stomach and looked at his ankle in confusion. Before anything could be done an unseen force dragged him up the stairs. The lights went out and for a solid minute all that could be heard were the man’s screams. At this point I should have probably thought about my friends and whether or not I was scaring the literal shit out of them but I was in my moment and didn’t really give them a second thought.

The lights came on, showing only me. I pretending to shiver, “See, scary. But I’ve only seen the commercial for that movie luckily.” The lights went back out and I started walking around again. “But do you know what I find really scary? Have you ever seen _The Grudge_ or maybe _The Ring_? I know what you’re thinking. Completely different movies. I hear you. But really what I find scary is that whole pale, hair over the face thing. And the way they move, like a ghost from _Supernatural_ or something. I really hate that.”

The lights came back on another hunter. He looked around, I could tell that he was nervous, he knew what was coming. He raised his gun ready to shoot anything that came his way. That’s when she appeared, barely out of the shadows. One step slow, three steps in fast forward. The man pointed his gun at her and started shooting. She tilted her head to the side and just looked at him. The lights went out and then came back on fairly quick. He looked around frantically, really you would think he would be more calm considering that he was a hunter and everything, but no. Out of the shadows a hand came out from behind him and wrapped around his mouth. Then all of a sudden her face was right next to his, I assume he was screaming but it was muffled due to the hand. The lights went out and when they came back on he was gone.

“Yikes, poor thing, he seemed like a nice guy. You know besides the whole hunter-trying-to-kill-my-friends thing. But, hey, don’t hate the player hate the game, right?” I shrugged. I put my hand on my chin as if I was seriously considering something, “You know what this party needs? A classic? Maybe a slasher movie?”

The lights went off and then on and there was Freddie. “No, you’re right been there done that.” The lights went off again and then came back on and there was the dude from _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ revving up his chainsaw. “Ehh, I never did like that movie. Maybe slasher wasn’t the right way to go.” I killed the lights, “I know! Aliens.”

The lights didn’t come back on, instead the roof started to shake. Then there was no roof and the only light was coming from the glowing green beam coming from was could have been a circular airplane. The beam landed on another hunter and slowly it looked like gravity no longer worked for that man. His gun floated by his head as he flailed and tried to swim through the air, unfortunately for him it didn’t work. And then he was gone. The only thing left of the whole encounter (no pun intended) was the hole in the ceiling. Even with the lights off the stars dimly lit up the room.

I tsked from where I was standing. “My, my. What a way to go.”

The lady whirled on me, not even attempting to slash at me this time, “Bring him back.”

I did my best to look innocent, “Bring him back? I’m afraid that’s completely out of my hands.”

She didn’t buy that for a second. She glared at me, “Bring him back, now.”

I smiled, “Hmmm, you seem pretty adamant that I bring that particular hunter back.” I started walking and did my best to look like I was contemplating something. “Husband? No, you’d just consider it a risk of the job. Lover? No, same deal. Son?” I paused and turned to her, “He was your son wasn’t he?”

She didn’t respond not in words, but I could hear her heart and I could see the way her jaw tightened. I sighed. “Bring him back,” I yelled at the ceiling.

Suddenly the spaceship was back and the green light was shining where the man had been standing. Then it flashed brighter putting… a cow in its place. And it was gone. I sighed and rubbed my temple, “Not the cow!  Bring back the boy!” The spaceship was back for the third time and shined the light on the floor. The cow was gone and the boy was back, only without his gun. I looked at the man, “What kind of encounter was that? First, second? Third…? I think the fourth kind is a butt thing.”

The man didn’t answer he only stood there and glared. “Awe you have your mother’s glare, how sweet.”

I looked up at the ceiling and nodded my head, now the hole was fixed and it was again pitch black. Over the next several minutes I ran through a couple different horror movie scenarios. My personal favorite was the poor hunter that had to act out the scene from _The Exorcist_ where he was the poor sucker that was possessed.

Now it was only the woman and her son. I hummed, “I think that’s enough with horror movies don’t you think?” I didn’t wait for her to answer, “What to do now? What to do? I know let’s play a game where I’m the hunter and you-” I pointed at them, “Are the werewolves.”

The lights were off again, there was some shuffling around and some rattling of chains. Then the light came back on, this time my friends were the ones standing by the staircase free to leave whenever they wanted. And all the hunters even the ones that had been taken away were chained where we once had been and to their surprise they were now werewolves. While I had calmed down during horror movie reenactments, seeing them in chains and thinking about what they did to my friends and me while we were chain reignited a flame of rage in me.

I smiled at them, and even I knew that my smile was frightening. I strolled over to the car battery. “You know, I like to think I’m a kind person… and then I remember I believe in revenge. I believe if someone hurts a person that they should be hurt in the same way, but since its personal maybe I’ll hurt you even worse.” I connected a line to the positive of the car battery and the hunters were tensed and shaking with the electricity running through their bodies. I continued with this for a couple of minutes spouting out the things I had heard the hunters say about werewolves and electrocution. When I believed that they had learned enough of their lesson I stopped.

Slowly I walked in front of them. “Now you know what it feels like, I hope you think about this next time, but I’m smart enough to know that you won’t. I’m also smart enough to know that if I leave you like this, you know, as werewolves, you’ll kill yourselves. Which I personally believe is the stupidest shit I’ve ever heard but whatever, not my problem, so here,” I snapped my fingers, “You’re no longer werewolves. Trust me or don’t but you’re really not werewolves anymore. Go ahead try to shift.”

They struggled but nothing happened, “Well this has been fun but we’re going to, you know, leave. I’m not going to leave you here to die, so don’t worry about that either. One of you has chains that are weak and if you pull enough they’ll break. But I’m taking this stuff,” I motioned at the table of weapons and the guns and they disappeared, “Good luck.”

I turned to my friends for the first time in a while and really looked at them. They looked confused and I’m sure they were going to ask several questions when we’ve all calmed down a bit but for now we just left the house. We were walking through the woods we one of them finally spoke and of course it was Lydia.

“Stiles, I knew you were twisted but I didn’t know you were that twisted.”

I couldn’t help it I threw my head back and laughed, “That’s the understatement of the year.”

“You fit right in,” Derek said with a smile tugging at his lips.

Soon we were all laughing and talking about what had just happened. It was nice. I knew that I would have to decide whether or not I was going to wipe their memories. I probably wouldn’t but it was something I was going to have to consider. For now, it was just nice to laugh with my friends. 


End file.
